


Good Job, Hitoka

by cybernya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, F/M, Multi, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Threesome - M/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 14:16:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8627740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybernya/pseuds/cybernya
Summary: Hitoka, Kei, and Tadashi are all in university - and in a long term relationship with each other. One night, Hitoka gets a chance to try a few new things, and gets rewarded.[4k of porn, buddies. Really explicit. Like, REALLY EXPLICIT.]





	

Yachi sighed as Yamaguchi tipped her mouth into his. She had wanted this for such a long time, and it barely registered in her head that it was actually happening.

Tsukishima was behind her, long fingers gently brushing across the top of her thighs. He kissed at the back of her neck as she hummed into Yamaguchi's lips, goosebumps spreading across her pale skin. 

Yamaguchi smiled as he heard a soft "Tadashi" whispered as they kissed, moving to cup Yachi's cheek before feeling a hand remove it. He opened his eyes to see Tsukishima pulling Yachi's face towards his own, twisting her to face him while keeping eye contact with Yamaguchi. 

"Keiii..." Yachi murmurs, "I wasn't done..."

"That's fine," he replies, still staring at Yamaguchi. 

Yachi hums and turns herself around to press her chest against Kei's, eyes heavy lidded. She shifts herself to straddle his lap while Tadashi leans forward into her back, pressing gentle kisses into her skin. His hands find her bra while Kei sizes her up, a smirk playing at the corner of his mouth.

"You're so beautiful, Hitoka," the two men say in unison, causing her to blush furiously.

Her skin is warm to the touch as Tadashi's fingers pull the bra apart, and Kei whistles under his breath as the garment slips free. 

"So perfect..." Kei says, licking at his bottom lip while Tadashi ghosts his fingers up her bare spine. Hitoka shivers and lifts herself up slightly, barely up off Kei's lap before he pushes her back down by her hips. His fingers are cold against her skin, much like Tadashi's. 

"Hitoka... did you want to start?" Tadashi whispers in her ear as Kei pulls at her nipple. He tweaks it between his fingers, causing her to yelp.

"Oh, aah -- o-okay," she manages to say as Kei moves to her other nipple, the former stiff and pink.

"Okay," Tadashi and Kei say in unison, nodding at each other. 

Tadashi moves off the bed to grab the small, purple container from the closet, bringing it over to the bed as he climbs back on. He watches as Kei and Hitoka kiss, his breath caught in his throat as he watches how beautiful they are together. He sputtered when he heard her whimper, quickly clearing his throat.

"I - I don't know if you want to get this on now..." he mumbles, pulling out a harness from the container. Hitoka and Kei break apart and she nods, shifting herself off the bed. 

She takes the black harness from Tadashi before he's pulled into a kiss with Kei, glasses still askew from when he kissed Hitoka.

Fumbling with the harness, she steps in after arranging the leg holes. It was the first time she was wearing it in front of both of them, and color filled her cheeks. The black straps looked crisp against her pale skin, and her soft pink panties. 

"Oh?" 

The men break apart as they watch Hitoka adjust the straps around her thighs, both of them feeling incredibly aroused. Their petite girlfriend, lips swollen and braless, stood at the side of the bed, cheeks flushed once again. 

"That looks good on you, Hitoka..." Tadashi says, while Kei simply nods. 

"W-Which one did you want?" She squeaks, motioning towards the container.

Kei hums and pushes Tadashi off, taking the box into his lap. 

"I think we'll use this one," he says, pulling out a purple dildo. He motioned for Hitoka to come closer before handing it over to her. It was smaller than Kei's dick, and a little on the slender side; it was also a hair smaller than the one she used on herself. She looked over at Tadashi, who nodded in agreement before fishing for the lube.

"Get set up, and I'll warm Tadashi up," Kei says, eyes lingering on the toy in Hitoka's hands. 

Tadashi handed him the lube before slipping out of his briefs, laying on the bed in Kei's spot. Hitoka nodded as she turned slightly to begin attaching the dildo as Kei spread lube all over his fingers. 

Kei waits for Tadashi's signal before he begins to spread him, lube spilling everywhere. His breath hitches as he inserts a finger, watching how Tadashi's ass nearly swallows it to the second digit immediately.

There's a soft clanking noise as Hitoka fumbles with the harness, adjusting it as she attached the dildo. It seemed to droop slightly as she tightened the straps - wearing this always seemed funny. She hoped the two men wouldn't laugh much when they saw how she looked. 

"Good.." Kei murmurs as he begins to slide in a second finger, adding more lube as he saw fit. Tadashi looked beautiful underneath him, his freckles more apparent with the blush across his face. His fingers scissored and spread him open, and Kei watched as Tadashi's cock twitched. 

If only he were the one fucking him tonight.

Hitoka watched as Tadashi became undone, Kei now filling him with three fingers and a copious amount of lube. He curled his fingers, just for a moment, and Tadashi twitched. 

"Not yet..." Kei smirked with a click of his tongue. He pulled his fingers out with a smirk before moving aside, watching the other's chest rise and fall. He motioned for Hitoka to step forward, wiping his fingers on the towel next to him.

Tadashi whined at the loss and bucked his hips upward before glancing at Hitoka. 

"Fuck, Hitoka..." the words barely made it out of his mouth as he took in the sight of his partner with a dildo. 

Kei clicked his tongue once again and tapped Tadashi's thigh, signaling for him to get on his knees.

"It'll be easier this way, since Hitoka is so small," he states as she climbs onto the bed.

The dildo wobbles slightly in the harness and the weight of what was about to happen was there. She sucked in a breath as Kei wrapped a condom over the toy before lubing it up. 

Tadashi looks back from the pillow he placed under his head, adjusting his hips to meet the tip of the dildo. He offers a smile, and a nod, before turning back.

Everyone was ready.

Hitoka knelt behind Tadashi as Kei shuffled behind her. Small, shaky hands guided the dildo towards Tadashi's entrance, her hips rocking slightly. He pushed back, welcoming the dildo as he let out a low groan, her fingers gripping his side.

"Good girl," Kei whispered into her ear, planting a sloppy kiss to her cheek. 

Hitoka sighed as she let Kei's words sink in, her hips rocking into Tadashi's. Kei's fingers traced down up her spine and over her shoulder as the pace picked up. Tadashi loved how full he felt from the toy and bucked back when he felt it was going to come out. His cock leaked onto the bed as he struggled to grab it, unable to stroke it fast enough.

"God, Hitoka," he managed to spit out, groaning as he propped himself up on an elbow. "You're doing so well..."

"Look how nicely you're fucking him, Hitoka," Kei states, placing his chin in the crook of her neck. "You're such a good girl, look how he's taking your cock."

Hitoka moans, her mouth falling open as she pounds into Tadashi. The praise is ringing in her ear as she grips his thighs a little tighter. Kei reaches for her nipple and tweaks it, pulling it slightly. She sputters and pushes into Tadashi completely, biting down on her lip so hard it nearly splits. Tadashi cries out and nearly comes right then and there, gripping his own cock tightly. 

Her hips twitch as Kei mouths at her neck, kissing and sucking at her unmarked skin. Hitoka whines and moans as she begins moving inside Tadashi once again, who nearly cries as his orgasm keeps him on edge.

"You always make such pretty noises, Hitoka," Kei murmurs into her skin as she digs her nails into Tadashi's skin. 

"H-Hi-- Hitoka," Tadashi whines, shoving his face into the pillow, no longer stroking himself. "Hitoka, 'm gonna --"

She grunts and fucks him faster, nearly losing her balance. A guttural moan rips itself from Tadashi's throat while Kei bites into her shoulder, keeping her still. Tadashi huffs and falls forward, the dildo falling from his ass slowly. 

"Good job," Kei smiles, watching as the sweat rolls down her face. 

Hitoka swore she came.

 

Kei took care of Tadashi first, letting Hitoka catch her breath. The sheets would need to go after what was about to come next, so he simply took a towel and placed it over the remaining mess Tadashi made. He then helped Hitoka out of her harness, knees red from being on the bed like she was. He kissed them gently as she sat down, noticing how visibly wet her panties were. 

"Tadashi, you ready?" Kei asks, watching as the other sipped from the water on the nightstand. Hitoka was fidgeting, smoothing her hair back into its original place. 

"I - I am now, yeah," Tadashi replied, watching as Kei slipped out of his boxers. He coaxed Hitoka to lay back on the bed, brushing the misplaced hair back into place.

"Since you did such a good job fucking Tadashi, it's only fair we return the favor," Kei smirks, watching as Tadashi kisses her neck.

Hitoka feels as if the wind was knocked out of her. 

But she's ready, and nods to confirm.

Tadashi feels her swallow as he kisses at her neck, a smile forming as he pulls back. Kei smirks as he settles between her legs, a single finger moving up her thigh. It traced over her panties, soft and pink just like her, before pressing against the visible wet spot. Tadashi cups her breasts gently, kneading them together as Kei pushes the thin piece of fabric to the side. A slender finger traces over her soft folds and he notes how wet she is. Hitoka closes her eyes and hums in an attempt to control her breathing.

"When was the last time you filled yourself?" Kei asks, almost a little too plainly. Tadashi snickers at the phrasing and plants a kiss to the back of her head while she tries to formulate a response.

"A-Ah.. t-two weeks ago?" Hitoka stammered as she tried to think of the last time she had done anything. It was with Tadashi, who had fucked her with two dildos roughly the same size of his own cock.

His fingers peeled the pink panties away as he listened to her response, watching how Tadashi played with her breasts. 

"We'll have to warm you up nicely, then." 

"I'm sure you can handle this," Tadashi whispers in her ear, pinching both nipples at the same time. Hitoka yelps while Kei holds her hips down with one arm. The other lazily makes its way down her thigh and then up again, causing goosebumps to spread over her skin.

Hitoka whines as he spreads her lips, observing how slick she appears to be. Kei smirks as Tadashi begins kissing her neck again, watching as her chest rises and falls. 

"You're so pretty like this, Hitoka, all spread out for us," Kei coos, running a finger through her slick folds. He teases the tip of his finger at her entrance before slowly entering, his thumb ghosting over her clit.

Tadashi hummed as he brought a hand from her breast to her neck, fingers gently pressing to where he and Kei left marks. He trailed up her chin to her lips, tracing her lips with the pads of his fingers. Without any direction, Hitoka took two of Tadashi's fingers into her mouth, sucking on them as Kei slipped a second finger inside. 

She was spoiled, to say the least, with both sets of eyes on her.

Tadashi moaned softly and Kei pumped his fingers faster, grunting as he felt himself go hard. He rolled his hips into the bed in an effort to calm himself, cursing under his breath. This whole scenario was too good, too arousing and he needed to last. 

Tadashi felt the same way, his own erection pressing into Hitoka's back. She didn't seem to mind, though, as he pulled his fingers from her lips. 

"Hitoka, Tadashi is going to move for a moment," Kei explained, allowing Tadashi to slip from underneath her. He continued to pump his fingers, though at a softer pace than before. 

"Fuck, Kei," she murmured, holding herself up now that her support was gone.

"Soon, princess, soon."

Off to the side of the bed, Tadashi was grabbing condoms and a different kind of lube. It was a thoughtful gesture, keeping two kinds of lube in their container of goodies; the other seemed to do the opposite of what lube was intended to do when used on Hitoka. It was just a matter of knowing each other's bodies for so long, that they knew which was better for all of them.

"I'm going to let Tadashi fuck you first, okay?" Kei says, rather than asks. Tadashi rolls on a condom as Hitoka nods, whimpering as Kei removes his fingers. They glisten in the light and brings them up to his lips, tongue darting out to lick at the pads of his fingers. Kei smirks as he shifts to the other side of the bed, allowing Tadashi to line himself up with Hitoka’s entrance.

“Tell me if I am doing too much,” Tadashi grunts out, gnawing at his lip while he teased Hitoka. The tip of his cock was there, right there until he pushed in, a low moan escaping her.

Hitoka pulled Tadashi’s face down to her own and pressed their lips together as he slowly inserted himself. The difference between having Kei’s fingers and Tadashi’s cock inside was incredible, but it was nothing new to her. She moaned against his lips while Kei watched, slowly stroking his own erection.

“Shit, Hitoka, you feel so good…” Tadashi moans, leaning back to watch his cock slide in and out. “You take my cock so perfectly…” 

Hitoka nearly comes, a choked breath escaping her. Her nipples were taut as she arched her back upwards toward Tadashi, who leaned back down to press their chests together. He nipped at her neck and chest while keeping a steady pace. Hitoka dragged her nails across his back as he filled her up, eyes full of lust as she watched Tadashi’s face.

Kei grunted as he watched her small hands leave deep red marks across Tadashi’s freckled back, reminding himself that Tadashi was his, too. Watching someone so small and delicate being wrecked was beautiful. His eyes fixated on the little he could see of her lips when Tadashi wasn’t hiding them or covering them with his own, watching the shape they took as she moaned.

“Fuck, Tadashi,” she grunts, feeling her release wash over her. Hitoka shook slightly, back arching as she pressed her chest against his. 

Tadashi soon joined her as he huffed, rapidly pounding before letting out a string of curses.

“You're so pretty when you cum, Hitoka,” Kei comments, watching as Tadashi peeled himself away, cock falling limp.  
“But we’re not done yet, princess.” 

He all but shoved Tadashi aside as the other gathered himself, peeling the filled condom off and gently wrapping it in a tissue. Kei smirked at Hitoka, who already looked utterly fucked. 

“Flip onto your stomach,” he commands, but with a gentle touch on her thigh. Hazy eyes blinked and Hitoka nodded, rolling onto her stomach and pushing herself onto her knees, hips raised in the air as she hugged the pillow. Kei whistled, fingers once again teasing at her lips. He wanted to fuck her senseless right then and there, but he had to show restraint. They needed Hitoka to last, no matter how beautiful she looks fucked out.

Kei kneels behind her as one hand kneads her ass, the skin practically untouched. The other hand dips two fingers into her cunt and she moans, rocking back onto his digits. 

“Ready, are we?” He smiles as Tadashi watches from the other side of the bed. “I’m not so sure..” 

Kei dips down, removing his fingers before darting his tongue across the top of her entrance. Hitoka whined as the tip of his tongue played at her glistening pussy, slowly moving down towards her clit. The hand that was on her ass pushed it higher into the air, effectively pushing her face further into the pillow. He relished in her taste as he trailed back upward. 

“You taste so good, Hitoka,” Kei moans as he pulls back, lips shiny as Tadashi watches. “I think you're ready now…”

He lets go to tear open the condom, rolling over his cock before teasing her entrance. Kei’s cock was thicker than Tadashi’s, but Hitoka loved both of them the same. He inserted only the tip of the head, slowly pumping in and out. She gurgled slightly; Kei knew how to work her, and he wasn't afraid to hold back. One hand held onto her hips as he began to fully insert himself, his head rolling backwards.

Tadashi grunted as he stroked his cock, going hard once again. Hitoka always made his reset move faster, and he was thankful for that. 

Kei noticed out of the corner of his eye and smiled. Everything was working according to plan. 

“Hitoka, I need you to listen for a moment,” Kei says, his voice softer than before. He slows his moments down as he grabs the lube Tadashi handed him, licking his lips. “Are you still okay with what we planned?” 

Hitoka turned to face Kei as much as she could from her position, lips parted and eyes still hazy. “Y-Yes, I - I am.”

Kei grins - a rare occurrence - before leaning over to kiss her. Their height difference made it hard sometimes, but they made it work. This position was one of the few where it was comfortable for both of them.

“You're doing wonderful so far, so keep it up,” he says before pulling back, uncapping the lube and placing a small drop onto her ass. More spilled onto his fingers and he hummed, teasing the puckered entrance with the tip of his finger. 

Hitoka loved the praise they showered her in, moaning softly in response. She felt so warm, with Kei pumping in and out once again to a steady rhythm. It was wonderful. His cock filled her up, nearly hitting the wall of her cervix before she felt his finger slip inside her ass. He added more lube before moving his finger once again, the long digit pumping opposite his cock.

“You're taking my finger and my cock so well, Hitoka,” Kei smiles, his voice dropping an octave. “So well, that I’m going to add in another one now.”

Hitoka nodded, groaning into the pillow as she felt her asshole stretch to accommodate the second finger. Kei made quick work of stretching Hitoka out, her body adapting quickly from the practice they've done.

“Keeeeiiiiii,” Hitoka moans, lifting her head up from the pillow, “you feel so good.”

The hand that was on her hip moved to brush her hair back before training down her back. Hitoka shuddered and whined, pressing back on his fingers and his cock.

“Don't cum yet, we need to get Tadashi in here,” Kei says, pulling his fingers out. Tadashi quickly rolled another condom over his cock before sliding over, cheeks flushed as he watches Hitoka smile. He moves behind Kei for a moment, pressing delicate kisses to the other’s neck before he's shooed away.

“It’ll be just like we’ve been doing.. but with both of us here now,” Tadashi quips, running a hand through Hitoka’s hair. She nods, pushing herself up onto her palms. 

“I can't wait to see how pretty you look while we both fuck you,” Kei murmured, giving one last thrust before pulling out. 

He and Tadashi helped Hitoka up, letting her collect herself while Kei laid down, legs hanging off the edge of the bed. He motioned for her to climb on, his cock erect and waiting. Tadashi helped guide Hitoka onto Kei’s cock, watching how she slid onto it so easily before kneeling behind her. Kei pumped in and out for a few moments while Tadashi applied more lube, kissing Hitoka passionately. 

“If it becomes too much, say ‘banana’” Tadashi says, pressing the tip of his cock to her ass. The head was soon swallowed up, and he began to pump inside her as Kei did the same. 

“Look at you, Hitoka, taking both of our cocks so perfectly,” Kei stated, eyes fixated on her lips. 

Hitoka shuddered violently, pleasure rippling through her body as both men began to kiss her. Tadashi leaned down to mouth at the back of her neck while Kei kissed and sucked at her lips. Her toes curled and she whined, feeling full to the brim. Kei watched with lidded eyes as she struggled to string syllables together, leaving his cock fully inside her as Tadashi fucked her from behind. He felt the other’s cock against his, both grunting as they made as much contact the thin wall would allow them to. 

“Your ass is so perfect,” Tadashi stammers out, gripping her hips tightly. 

Hitoka whines, feeling her release coming quickly. Kei and Tadashi make eye contact and slow down, not wanting her to come too quickly. She whines again, closing her eyes tightly as she grinds down on both cocks. 

“N-No, p-please,” she stammers, eyes fluttering open as she gazes down at Kei. 

He smirks, twisting a nipple between his fingers. “You’re so good at taking our cocks, we can't let you come yet…”

Tadashi leans forward and bites at her shoulder, both of them still. Her fingers grip at the sheets around them and she sputters, the fullness finally hitting her. She feels both of them throb inside her and she gasps, chest heaving. 

“Please,” she begs, her voice soft. 

Both men smirk before they begin moving once again. Tears well in the corner of Hitoka’s eyes as the fullness becomes overwhelming, the squelch of both cocks echoing throughout the room. Her chest tightens as she feels the fire pool within, holding her breath as she's fucked senseless. 

“Breathe, Hitoka,” Kei whispers into her ear, voice low and heavy as he cradled her to his chest.

She gasps for air, her orgasm soon taking over as she shudders and shakes, while both men continue to fuck her. Their own orgasms aren't far behind as Tadashi lets out a moan, while Kei grunts and growls, sucking at Hitoka’s neck. 

It wasn't until after both men came that Hitoka came down herself, the wave of multiple orgasms no more.

Tadashi pulled out with a ‘pop’ first, panting heavily and nearly falling off the bed. Kei’s cock fell out after he pulled Hitoka closer, smoothing her hair out as her breath steadied.

“You're so beautiful, Hitoka,” Kei murmured as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

Tadashi had pulled off his condom and thrown it out before helping Kei move the sleeping Hitoka off his chest. They began to clean up, first themselves, then Hitoka.

“It's going to be cold for a moment,” Tadashi whispered as he took a baby wipe, cleaning off the excess lube.

They'd take a shower later, together.

After Tadashi had wiped her down, and after the harness was cleaned up and put away, Hitoka stirred. Both men remained in the room, waiting for her to wake up so that she wouldn't be alone. 

“Mmm?” Was the only sound she made, lifting her head slightly, eyes glancing nervously at the two as she peeled the blanket off.

“Hey,” Tadashi whispered, “are you feeling okay?”

“Mmmn…” 

“Here, have some water.”

Kei handed Tadashi the glass, watching with cautious eyes as she sat up and downed the whole thing.

“Are you sore?” Kei asked, lips pursed together in a thin line. He hoped they weren't too rough with her…

“Not… really?” Hitoka said, pausing as Tadashi handed her a nightgown. 

“Good.”

“You were perfect, Hitoka!” Tadashi exclaimed, watching as she slipped the nightgown over her head. She motioned for the two to join her between the pillows, rubbing at her eyes. 

“Thank you,” she murmured as both men wrapped their arms around her and each other.

“We love you, Hitoka,” Tadashi beamed, speaking for himself and Kei. Kei nodded, planting a kiss to her forehead.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Remember, condoms and plenty of lube are key! Safe sex is important!
> 
> (I still can't believe I wrote 4K worth of porn.)
> 
> HUGE thank you to RedAmaranth for reading this as I wrote, encouraging me to post this, and for helping me with the title.


End file.
